With the rapid development of multimedia and network technologies and the maturation of the modern computer technology especially the massive data storage and transmission technologies, videos, which serve as a main type of media, become an indispensable information carrier in living, education, entertainment and so on. A subtitle plays an important role in playing video files, particularly foreign films.
The current predominant video players provide functions of playing a video and matching the video with a subtitle online, but an efficiency of a successful match varies widely, thereby degrading user experience in the subtitle in playing the video. A reason for this problem is that insufficient correspondence relationships between subtitle files and video files are provided for the video player at a client, resulting in a low success rate of playing a video file with a matching subtitle. At present, the matching correspondence relationship between a video file and a subtitle file is usually made manually by an operator, or, the user searches for a subtitle file in a third-party web site through a client for playing a video file, and then manually loads the subtitle file to actually associate the subtitle file with the video file, then the association between the subtitle file and the video file may be reported to the server, thereby enriching the contents of a subtitle database. In the case of a newly presented video files without association, however, a subtitle file matching with the video file cannot be found.